Drifter
by SuperSkye
Summary: A darkness remains in one of us, yet the light prevails in the slightest shimmer. Perhaps the minicons can help, perhaps new, old friends and enemies could help end the torment. However time is running out, and yet no body knows time is of the essence.


Chapter 01 - Attitude

A human sat herself down upon a half rotten log for a little rest. It was a hot day, summer break, and she was out in the middle of no where. All she knew is she was searching for something in a mosquito infested forest. She wasn't a very happy human at the moment, had she of known the area she was going to be travelling to she would have been more prepared.  
Pulling out a strange communicator she pulled it up to her mouth and began to look around as she spoke, "Have you found anything yet?"  
It was a moment before anything happened, but when a voice replied, it was hardly a whisper, "No, you?"  
"Nothing yet, oh wait," The woman paused for a moment; in the distance she saw something move, "Hold on, I think I see something."  
"A Minicon?" the voice replied.  
The woman shook her head as though the other communicating with her would be able to see, "Perhaps, I'm checking it out… stand by," she paused, "on second thought, I think you might want to move to my location. I have a bad feeling."

"Affirmative, I'll stay low." There was a long pause when a voice not too far from behind said, "Be careful."

The woman had nothing to fear now. Walking up ahead she chose her footing carefully, making as to not break a twig or thin branch along the broken path. Suddenly a loud crack followed by a series of creaking sounds broke the unearthly silence. The human managed to flee from the falling tree before it crushed her along with everything else it landed upon.  
The woman clenched her jaw; large trees just don't fall in no breeze, but they do fall when there is a clean slice right at the base.

"Oh no," She hardly breathed the words when a large, red and white figure seemed to materialize out of no where.

"Look what we have here," his voice was raspy, with a metallic ring to it, though she didn't quite react as fearful as you might expect from the typical human being.  
"Starscream, you almost killed me back there," She looked up and into his optics "I know you wouldn't do that on purpose."  
"Oh you still have so much more to learn human. You know nothing." He smirked.  
"I don't know how much capacity your hardware can hold, but you better not over-do it, Starscream, you might blow a circuit." She watched his smirk fade into a grimace," I heard it was painful. Just like being shamed and shamed again when I take your minicons."

Starscream howled with rage, "You impotent human! You dare speak to I, Starscream, _future_ leader of the Decepticons in such a disrespectful manner! For that, you shall pay with your own demise!" Starscream lifted his foot.  
"Back off from the human!" A voice called from the surrounding area. Starscream looked around as the woman backed off, creating more space between her and Starscream; the more trees in the way, the better.  
"Oh Starscream," the human breathed, bringing his attention back to her retreating form, "You may act all high and mighty now but your not even second in command anymore, and your still under Megatron's control. You'll never be a proper leader, your words are nothing, and your actions have no meaning because overall, you are weak. And will continue to be weak until the day you finally figure out that perhaps if you didn't chase a mere dream endlessly, you wouldn't be as good as a hunk of molten slag all the time. You would deserve better."

Starscream pulled out his sword once more and began hacking trees in the general direction the human had headed off to.  
"Come back here! I bet if you were between my squeezing metallic fingers, you wouldn't be insulting me but instead begging for me to spare your worthless life!"

"Oh come now Starscream, that's a bit rough don't you think?" An insane giggle came from behind. Starscream whirled about to see Cyclonus, whipping up a storm of pine needles and birch leaves, "I think the human has a point." Another giggle and the helicopter moved off "continue looking for that Minicon and forget about the fleshy, we've got more trouble on our hands."

Starscream looked over his shoulder to see the Autobots in the distance. That human was still a threat, not to himself but his goal to retrieve the minicons, more than once she's been able to locate the minicons before the Autobots or Decepticons. The air around Starscream heated up and his body began to twist into a continuously shifting bunch of metal plates. The end result was a jet, already whining to blast off.

When he took off, the human turned and ran in a north westerly direction.  
"It should be over there." Sticks and branches snapped over to the woman's left

"Could you not be anymore quieter? You're going to attract unwanted attention." The human hissed as she weaved through the trees silently.

"Easy for you to say, you can fit between the trees, I can hardly move."

"At least you aren't getting eaten alive out here."

Her shadowy companion chuckled, but soon stopped "look, the minicon!"

A glowing green light rested in a large field, full with long grass. You could hardly see the alienating glow of the minicon against the blazing sun.

As the human emerged from the forest, she began wading through the sea of organic blades. She grumbled, the grass was to her waist and frequently tangled her legs with dead weeds. It was frustrating, she turned to the forest, her companion was in the shadow at the edge, "it would be a lot of help if you went after it, it would be faster!'

Suddenly a loud booming laugh came up from above, looking up, the human saw a dark figure in the air, and dropping like a hundred ton rock.

The ground shook as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, landed in the same vicinity of the woman, making her fall unto to knees from the impact.

"You weak human, can't even stay on your own two feet in my presence." He smirked, "while your down there, grovel at my feet. Maybe then I'll spare your miserable life."

Megatron paused as she stood back up and looked him dead set in the optics, "never will I, or anyone else bow down to you Megatron, the only reason your soldiers do that is to make you look less foolish as a leader."

Megatron howled with laughter, "me? Looking foolish for a leader… hah, you know nothing dear human. Where is your friend? Not here to save you? Took you here and left?"  
The woman glanced back to the forest as more Decepticons arrived. Her companion was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm, wether I should kill you, keep you as a pet or an armour shiner." Megatron grinned, looking quite thoughtful in his decision, "I could use an armour shiner for the future, when I rule over the entire universe. Tell me human, what is your name?"  
The helicopter, known as Cyclonus went over to the minicon and retrieved it.  
"Sir the Autobots are coming, I've got the minicon."  
"Hold on," Megatron turned back to the human, "tell me what your name is!"  
The woman crossed her arms, "you don't deserve to know my name."

"I gave you an order you puny, retched human!"  
"And I'm currently giving you a warning."  
"What?" Megatron was puzzled.

Suddenly there was a cry of surprise from Cyclonus. Megatron whirled around, "ah there is your friend. So glad to see you Viper, I see you still hang out with the lowest of the low."  
"As far as I'm concerned, you're far below humans, along with all your Decepticon soldiers." Viper grinned, "You've got a long way to go Megatron."

Viper pushed Cycolnus forward while ripping the Minicon free of his grasp, "Thank you Cyclonus, I always found you helpful."

Viper studied the Minicon and looked up to meet the heated gaze of Starscream, "Oh hullo, you want a classic dragon versus sword battle?" she glanced behind him, the Autobots managed to arrive on schedule.

Starscream pulled off his wing where it began to glow a heated red.

"My friend, move away, closer to the Autobots."  
The human backed away, and Megatron started after her. Viper pushed past Starscream and began charging towards Megatron's turned back, "Don't touch her!" Megatron spun around to meet the gaze of a very unique transformer.

Viper's form was that of a dragon, and that's all he's seen. Never has he seen her transform into Cybertronian form.

Her long tail whipped back and forth behind her, and although she was only as tall as his chest on four legs, she topped all the Decepticons and Autobots height when standing on her hind legs. He didn't like it when she stood up, it was more threatening.

"Your petty love for humans sickens me," Megatron growled, "You could _never_ make a good enough Decepticon warrior."  
"I never have, have I?" Viper curved her neck in a striking position, "I'm going to enjoy killing you Megatron."  
"No!"

Viper turned her head and threw her tail in a large arch, grounding Starscream, ending his full on attack.  
"Once I'm done with Starscream, you're next Megatron!"

Viper dove for the fallen Starscream like a predatory animal. Behind her the sound of lasers reached her audio receptors, she realised the Autobots had already joined the battle.

_Good, that'll keep them pre-occupied_. Viper pounced onto Starscream, but he managed to wedgehis sword into her mouth, keeping the snapping jaws away from his face.

"I should rip out your spark and add it to my collection," Viper managed to hiss. Her claws dug into a small wedge on his chest plate, "First I'll tear your armour off so your left with no defence," she began to pull on his armour which in time, slowly began to bend. One of the latches flew off and pinged off her neck.  
"I will never allow you to humiliate me in front of everyone!" Starscream shoved Viper off of him, though her claws were stick in the wedge. She growled as she tried to pull her claws free. Starscream smirked, "Let me help you free yourself."  
He raised his sword, and she pushed forward with all her might. Starscream began to stumble once more, and soon enough, they were on the grassy ground once more. They rolled left and right, grass getting stuck in their joints.

"Get off of me you overgrown reptile!"  
"Finally." Viper growled as she pulled her claws free and went straight for his sword hand.  
"No you don't." He looped his free arm around her neck and pulled himself onto her, putting the sword to her throat, "Come back with us Viper. You and me, we'll take on Megatron."  
Viper threw her head back, "Never!"

He pulled his arm around her tighter and began to stand while she was hunched over.

"Both of us could be the most powerful Decepticons in the whole entire universe. Think about it, all the minicons to us, the star sabre will be ours, the sky boom shield and the requiem blaster and all will live in fear." He purred into her audio receptors what would sound like sweet temptations, but she was having none of it.

"Never will I return. I was betrayed once, and I will not allow it to happen again!"

Viper grabbed Starscreams sword hand and pulled it away from her throat. Pulling on his arm she flipped him up and over her shoulder. She hissed and pounced on his sword hand, prying the weapon from his grasp.  
"You will die like the rest of my victims, and when I'm through with all Decepticons, the Autobots are next in line for destruction." Her voice seemed to drip like venom.  
"Then why do you love the humans?" Starscream punched Viper after she kicked his sword into the long grass, "You hate life so much yet you treasure that human like it was your child." He stood up, battered and grass stained.

Viper grinned and stood to her hind legs, staring him down. They both looked like giant metallic scarecrows from the amounts of grass wedged within their joints.

"I treasure the humans because who they are. They are still so innocent and new, they need a proper leader to teach them and advance their species. I will rule them, and they will love me. As for my fight for the minicons, I am saving them from your petty war with the Autobots, they are safe with me."  
Starscream laughed, "Your ideas are so pathetically stupid, it's a wonder you're still around."

Viper smiled, "oh face it, you're glad I'm still around."  
Suddenly both Viper and Starscream jumped back in surprise when an Autobot decided to take it upon himself to attack Starscream.  
"S'cuse me lady but you've got not place in battle."  
Viper roared, "Excuse me! How dare you say that to me Jetfire!" she reached out to grab him but he was too fast.  
"Well girl, there is a lot of daring in this battle."  
Viper growled and went after Jetfire, so many targets, so little time.

Megatron tussled with Optimus for what seemed like an eternity, but his patience was wearing thin.  
"This is a waste of my time," he snarled at Optimus between their locked hands, "the femme has the minicon and this fight is getting nowhere. Decepticons, retreat!"

All around, Decepticons swiftly fled from their opponents. All that were left now were the Autobots and Viper.

* * *

As you read this now, i'm working on chapter two. Anywho I don't want to take too long on my closing statement here but it would be deeply appreciated if you took the time toleave a review. 


End file.
